Laugh!
Laugh! is an American horror-thriller video game Developed by Compulsion Games and Published by Focus Home Interactive. Synopsis Set in a world where people enjoy laughter by taking a gas laugh making them laughing but it also makes them dead. So Eliza, Percy, and Andrew must fight Laughies and other enemies by using their weapons. Plot A woman named Eliza after the people have fun with a gas laugh until something wrong with a gas laugh, someone laughing too much can cause death. She worried about everyone laughing until they died from a heart attack. She decided to read the newspaper and heard someone laughs and walks to the hallway. Eliza is confused about someone laughs because of unknown causes. She taps someone's shoulder three times and sees the face as continue laughing. Eliza gasped in shock as been grabbed the arm from her. She then freaked out because someone grabs her arm. Eliza pushes someone away from her and running away. The Laughie goes after her. Meanwhile, at outside of the mayor hall, Eliza figured out what's going on. Eliza then begin to run through the town and saw a store. Gameplay The players control one of the characters being movement. They can use weapons, food, drugs, crafting components, health, and gadgets from the player's inventory. The players also throw things at different direction so the enemies can be away from the player. The enemies can attack the player if they getting closer to the player. The player's health bar goes down if getting attacked by enemies. If health bar reach zero which means the player will died and have a game over message that says whatever after the death of player. Characters * Eliza Roberts (voiced by Charlotte Hope) - She is the woman who remembers the Laugies are going crazy * Percy Roberts (voiced by Troy Baker) - He is the brother of Eliza who is a scientist * Andrew Coleman (voiced by Alex Wyndham) - He is the boyfriend of Eliza who is the chemist * Lucy Williams (voiced by Courtnee Draper) - She is the * Mayor Peter (voiced by Tony Robinow) - The mayor of Laugh Town who makes gas laughs and pills being funny. He is the main antagonist in the game. * Mrs. Hannah Potter (voiced by Vanessa Matsui) - She is Peter's wife and the secretly Sinister of Laugh and secondary antagonist. * Police Officers (voiced by Graham Fletcher) - They are the officers who help the citizens with a gas mask to prevents from gas laugh * Doctors (voiced by Tony Robinow) - They are people who help Eliza to make feel her better by giving a syringe of anti-laugh. * Citizens (voiced by Simon Peacock, Joe Sims, Patrick Williams, Graham Fletcher, Peter Baker, Jay Simon, Jeremy Balfour, Jim Sterling, Noel Burton, Neil McLachlan, Philippe Duquenoy, James Edward Burrell, Anthony Brian, Guy Slocombe, Jamie Laird, Jay Simon, Jonathan Bennett, Brian Hall) * Laughies (voiced by Simon Peacock, Joe Sims, Patrick Williams, Graham Fletcher, Peter Baker, Jay Simon, Jeremy Balfour, Jim Sterling, Noel Burton, Neil McLachlan, Philippe Duquenoy, James Edward Burrell, Anthony Brian, Guy Slocombe, Jamie Laird, Jay Simon, Jonathan Bennett, Brian Hall) - undead like people who have been infected by a gas laugh. * Headmasters (voiced by) - They are the giant robots made of metal who detect the people who are not laughing and using the gas laugh to spray on them. * Rick Smith (voiced by) - He is the leader of Anti-Laugh who helps * Amy Douglas (voiced by Christina Cole) - She is a scientist who making chemicals to cure everyone from laughing. Trivia * This game is similar to Contrast and We Happy Few. * This game is rated M for Mature. Originally this rating going to be T. * The gameplay has the same style as We Happy Few. * Laugh! has some secrets and Easter Eggs. * This game contains blood and gore, sexual theme, extreme violence, drugs, and disturbing graphics. * During the trailer, Eliza uses the handgun to shoot enemies. * Many fans mistake this for a family-friendly game due to the animation and cute music. * Eliza and Andrew are sound like Arthur and Sally from We Happy Few. * The animation style is same as We Happy Few. * The flashbacks has the same dark tone as We Happy Few. * The set in year 1999 in New York City. Category:Compulsion Games Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Paula712's Ideas Category:Video Games